1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to polyhalohydroxyisopropyl phenylalka(e)noic acid esters, processes for their preparation and their uses as antihypertensive agents.
2. Prior Art
Coassigned application Ser. No. 306,411, filed Sept. 28, 1981, describes antihypertensive compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.1 includes H and C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Cl or CF.sub.2 H;
X includes --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.dbd.CH--;
Y and Z include H, NO.sub.2 and alkoxy; and
R.sub.4 includes NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 and O--R.sub.5 where R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 include H, alkyl, alkylphenyl; and where R.sub.5 includes H, alkylphenyl and alkylphenyl with C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy substituted on the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,600, issued Mar. 25, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,802, issued Apr. 8, 1975, describe para-substituted phenoxy-hydroxypropylamines as .beta.-blockers useful in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. These compounds have the formula: ##STR2## where
R.sup.1 is i-propyl or t-butyl;
n is 1-3; and
Z includes OR" or COOR" where R" is alkyl of 1-3 carbons.
Many current antihypertensive agents produce unwanted side effects because of undesirable mechanisms of action. For example, mecamylamine is a ganglion blocker, phenoxybenzamine is an .alpha.-adrenergic receptor blocker, reserpine is a catecholamine depletor, and asthma is a contraindication for heart disease treatment with the known .beta.-receptor blocking substances such as propanolol, alprenolol and oxyprenolol. There is a constant need for antihypertensive agents which do not produce these side effects, which have fewer side effects, or which minimize such adverse side effects.